Mister T
Mister T is an animated Saturday morning cartoon series that aired on NBC on 1983 to 1986. A total of 30 episodes were produced during all three seasons, with the thirteen episodes for Season 1, eleven for Season 2, and six episodes for the third and final season. The series was produced by Ruby-Spears Productions. Plot Mr. T is the coach of a teenaged gymnastics team (mainly focusing on Jeff, Woody, Robin, and Kim). Together, they travel around the world on a blue & white bus. Each time they go to a place or town, they run into a mystery to which they always manage to solve. At the beginning of each episode, a live-action introduction featuring Mr. T himself is shown to explain what is going on. At the end of each episode, Mr. T narrates a moral lesson for the audience. Characters * Mr. T (voiced by Mr. T) - He is the coach of the gymnastics team. * Ms. Priscilla Bisby (voiced by Takayo Fischer) - The team's well-mannered bus driver who loves mystery novels. Her catchphrase is "My stars and garters". * Jeff Harris (voiced by Shawn Lieber) - The wise guy of the team with a big ego. * Woody Daniels '''(voiced by Phil LaMarr) - An African-American gymnast and Jeff's friendly rival who wants to be a lawyer one day. * '''Robin O'Neill (voiced by Amy Linker) - A beautiful, blue-eyed redhead with freckles who's eager to jump into any situation. She also acts as Mr. T's second-in-command. Her catchphrase is "What the hairy heck?". * Kim Nakamura (voiced by Siu Ming Carson) - A Japanese girl who is a daughter to a scientist. She has a photographic memory that comes in handy as she can remember various magazine articles and book passages, including the issue or volume, and the page she read it on. * Spike O'Neill (voiced by Teddy Field III) - Robin's little brother who hero worships Mr. T. * Skye Redfern (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - A Native American gymnast, whose grandfather was accused of a crime he didn't commit. * Garcia Lopez - A Latin American gymnast whose big brother Miguel is an archaeologist. He is a keen photographer. * Vince D'Amato - An Italian American who has dreams of being a movie star. * Courtney Howard - An African-American girl gymnast whose father is a major in the military. Her uncle is a magician who was previously a burglar. * Grant Kline - An ex-gang member who turned his life around, thanks to Jeff. * Bulldozer - Mr. T's bulldog with a similar mohawk. He is also called Dozer for short. Cast * Mr. T - Himself * Siu Ming Carson - Kim Nakamura * Teddy Field III - Spike O'Neill * Takayo Fischer - Ms. Priscilla Bisby * Phil LaMarr - Woody Daniels * Shawn Lieber - Jeff Harris * Amy Linker - Robin O'Neill Additional voices * Lauren Anders - * Michael Bell - * Mario Careaga - * Cathy Cavadini - Skye Redfern * Henry Corden - * Alan Dinehart - * Dale Ishimoto - * Allan Melvin – * Keye Luke - * Stanley Ralph Ross - * Julio Medina - * Tonyo Meléndez - * Shepard Menken - * Tim Rooney - * Fran Ryan - * John Stephenson - * Jean Vander Pyl - * Janet Waldo - * Anson Williams – * Cameron Young - Episode List Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Cartoon Category:Animation Category:NBC TV shows Category:1980s television series Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1986 Ended